


Indulging

by w_x_2



Series: Everything For You [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing I haven't seen before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 15th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Somewhere in the future where everything has been sorted and the last episode, more specifically the thing towards the end – you know the one – didn't happen.

“Seriously?” Mick asks as he looks away from the room he'd just entered.

 

“Ah!” teenage Mick yelps as he is startled into covering himself.

 

“Are you covered?” Mick asks as he looks back.

 

“Give me some privacy!” the younger Mick demands.

 

“Nothing I haven't seen before,” Heatwave reminds.

 

The shorter boy huffs and puffs until the older man finally turns away with a roll of his eyes. “Don't you know how to knock?”

 

“Don't you know how to wank under a cover?” Mick bickers back.

 

“I'll make sure to remember that for the future,” he mutters.

 

“Please don't,” comes from the hallway.

 

“Who's that?” young Mick replies with eyes wide in alarm.

 

“Who do you think?” Mick replies with a deadpan tone.

 

“Can we hurry up? Mini me looks like he's about to start crying and I don't want to deal with that.”

 

“I'm coming,” the teenager gruffly answers as he walks past his older self and into the hallway where he promptly blushes as he sees that the older Leonard with baby Leonard in his arms is barely containing a retort in the form of either a chuckle or an inappropriate reply like 'not right now you aren't'. Or both. Likely both. “I can't believe that you two...” he shakes his head and turns towards the direction of the stairway.

 

Once his younger self is further away from them Mick lowers his tone to assure that they won't be overheard and asks, “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

 

“I may on occasion watch you without you knowing,” Leonard admits.

 

Mick hmms questioningly.

 

“You always stop indulging in yourself when you notice me.”

 

“I like indulging with you,” Mick reasons.

 

“I may have a thing,” Leonard shrugs.

 

“A _thing_...” Mick repeats as he looks at Leonard with desire beginning to cloud his gaze. “Like a kink?”

 

“Hmm,” Leonard answers in an affirmative tone.

 

“Let's get this done,” Mick prompts before he jumps his Leonard on the spot.


End file.
